As an electric light bulb type illumination apparatus, Patent Document 1 describes an illumination apparatus equipped with a speaker. This illumination apparatus includes a cylindrical casing, a speaker provided at a center of a front surface of the casing, and a plurality of light emitting diode (LED) elements arranged around the speaker, similarly on the front surface of the casing. Further, various circuit substrates including drive circuits and the like of the LEDs and the speaker are housed in the casing. The speaker converts electrical signals input into the drive circuit into sound waves through vibration of a diaphragm and emits the sound waves to the outside, to thereby output them as, for example, audio (e.g., see FIG. 1).
Patent Document 2 discloses an LED bulb that includes light emitting diodes (LEDs) covered with a globe having an incandescent light bulb shape and emits light from the LEDs to the outside. In this LED bulb, an LED module on which the LEDs are mounted and the globe that covers this LED module are mounted on a heat dissipating unit. Further, a ring-like reflecting plate is provided in a junction portion between the heat dissipating unit and the globe. With this, light beams of light diffused by the globe, which are rearwardly directed, are reflected to the globe. In this manner, a loss of light not emitted to the outside of the LED bulb is reduced (e.g., see FIG. 8).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent    Application Laid-open No. 2008-193189    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent    Application Laid-open No. 2010-056059